


Dan Is Not Childish

by Princess_Cheebs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Dan's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cheebs/pseuds/Princess_Cheebs
Summary: Dan and Phil live together. Dan is afraid of the dark and the power goes out, Phil comforts him.





	Dan Is Not Childish

Daniel Howell was a fairly open person, he often shared all his embarrassing moments on the internet for the entire world to see. He was even more open to his best friend Phil, who basically knew Dan better then he knew himself. But there was one thing that Dan was so embarrassed about that absolutely no one outside of his family knew about. You see at the age of 24 Dan was deathly afraid of the dark. Darkness was just filled with the unknown and Dan couldn’t stand not being able to use his sight to ensure there were no threats around him. Dan never let anyone know though, as he knew that would instantly judge him and think of him as childish. 

 

“Honestly what adult is afraid of the dark” Dan thought critically. But nothing could stop the fact that he always fell asleep with his laptop open as he desperately salvaged the light admitted from the bright screen. Dan would never sleep with a lamp or his main bedroom light on as he didn’t want Phil to judge him. Even if he knew deep down Phil wasn’t capable of judging anyone. 

 

That night though when the sky was lit with huge forks of lighting, Dan couldn’t help but feel anxiety beginning to rise in his throat. He wasn’t a fan of storms for one main reason. Storms could lead to power outages, and at 11pm in the night Dan really would not like a power outage. Sure, he would still have his laptop light to keep him company through the time the power was out, he made sure to put it on charge the second the storm started. He really needed to get an upgrade. Dan refused to let his anxiety show though and he was currently slouched in his favourite sofa crease as he sat watching re-runs of the walking dead with his flatmate Phil. 

 

Both boys were slightly touching as they sat comfortably in silence, allowing the room to be filled with the sounds of walkers attacking the gang once again. Phil noticed Dan was slightly stiffer than usual but chose not to question it. Storms put everyone on edge after all. Suddenly, the sky illuminated brighter than before and with a whirl all the power in the apartment turned off. Shock ran through both boys body before suddenly Dan shrieked in fear. 

 

“Oh god oh god oh god” Dan chanted as his body began to tremor

“Are you okay?” Phil asked in fear, slightly worried Dan had somehow become injured

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine, im fine” Dan replied, which didn’t assure Phil at all. 

“You don’t sound fine Dan what’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you Phil you will judge me”  
Dan’s breathing became more and more labored as he began to rock back and forth on the sofa. Filled with fear Phil reached for his phone quickly turning the torch on. The light shone on his brown-haired friend and illuminated a pale and sweaty boy on the verge of a panic attack. Thankfully Phil had experienced Dan’s panic attacks before and knew exactly what to do.

 

“Dan it’s okay, I’m here and you’re safe” Phil reassured as he grabbed the other boys hand and placed it on his own chest “I need you to breath with me okay?”

 

Phil inhaled deeply, and Dan desperately tried to follow. This was a good sign, Dan was trying and Phil knew he would soon be able to follow. Tears ran down the brunettes face as he slowly started to match his breathing with his best friend. It took ten minutes but soon both boys breath was perfectly synchronised. Dan eyes remained closed and tears continued to roll down his face.

 

“Good job Dan” Phil said finally breaking the silence in the room “You’ve done really well”

 

“Thank you” Dan whispered in response. 

 

“Are you okay to tell me what brought this on Dan?”

 

“I don’t want you to judge me”

 

“I could never judge you” Phil replied feeling instantly filled with guilt. How could Dan ever think Phil would judge him for anything?

 

“I’m afraid of the dark” Dan admitted weakly as he finally opened his eyes and looked at his best friend.

 

“Oh Dan, why would I judge you for that” Phil replied as he pulled Dan in for a tight hug “We’ve got our phones so we have some light on there and we’ve got our laptops still too. How about we grab a DVD and curl up in your bed yeah?”

 

Phil was so calm. Dan didn’t understand how the boy wasn’t freaking out or judging him. Phil just seemed completely unaffected by the news his adult friend was afraid of the dark.

 

“You don’t think I’m childish?” Dan questioned in a confused tone.

 

“Of course, I don’t Dan” Phil reassured “You’re scared so I’m going to make you feel more comfortable”

 

Dan could’ve kissed Phil in the moment. His best friend was perfect, he almost regretted not telling his friend sooner. It would’ve saved him from a lot of uncomfortable situations. But now as Phil was holding his hand with his phone and a DVD in his other hand Dan couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else. Phil led them both to Dan’s room and gently guided Dan to sit on his bed. Reaching for the laptop Phil quickly inserted the disc for Lord of the Rings before turning back to Dan.

 

“Would it help you calm down if I was to hold you?” Phil asked meekly, his face hiding a secret blush in the dark.

 

Dan felt his own cheeks flush and before he knew what he was doing he replied with a strong “yes please”

 

Dan laid down first and Phil shuffled his body close behind his scared friend. The older boy’s arms wrapped around Dan and he instantly felt safe. There was some tension between the boys, there had been for years. Normal friends don’t do these things for each other. Normal friends don’t do a lot of things Dan and Phil do. But the two boys weren’t really normal best friends. They both had feelings for the other that were more than friendly, but in the moment, none of it mattered. All that mattered was Phil’s arms around Dan keeping him safe and calm.


End file.
